fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude
-untitled- I love yooouuu ( ^ 3^) (For introducing me to Homestuck with your Captcha Head! ( ^ -^))Jumbods64 14:50, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : You're welcome! 17:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : BTW, in what page are you currently? 17:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Look a this! I think that my best rific yet! It depict Openning Street with the addition of fan-ball! I plan on doing this to each stage and name them Spipad Adventure. Do you think that it's cool? Note that it's not made almost entirly from scratch:It's a modfied screenshot. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Now this is what I call "learning fast". Just note the scrollbars "white pixels", signing how many items are in a row. Other than that, nice job! 21:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Fixed(Maybe).I consider 4 items in a square in certain area to count and not 1. : Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: An idea to consider, but the current looks fine by me (and possibly by everyone). 21:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: I mean: 4 items = 1 white pixel in the scrollbar. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 22:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Oh! Well, that's because the inside of the blue square can fit in 6 pixels in a "=" formation. Check my latest artwork in regard to this. Note to myself: The position of the items in a row in the inventory is not reflected to the white pixel's positions in the scrollbar (no empty spaces in-between). 22:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sprite request + reward I got a request thingy. Can you make sprites of Luna's weaponry? There's pictures of them on the pages. In exchange for this, I will handle ALL of the Cell Center requests, save for my two requests. ...and another thing... like... can you make a gif of luna firing the XM6000? ONLY IF YOU WANT THIS IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL YOU CAN TELL ME TO GO FUCK MYSELF ON THAT ONE IF YOU WANT AND I WON'T HOLD YOU TO IT Oh, and, you know, if you DON'T want to do any of this, that's perfectly ok, too... I just suck shit when it comes to spriting, especially compared to you. (And do NOT say that you're an "amatuer" because YOU'RE FUCKING NOT, DAMNIT. TAKE A LITTLE PRIDE IN YOUR WORK.) DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : I will so try these! Will start immediately after the Species Functions page is fixed. After this escapade, I will continue fixing the rest of the LDZX pages. Will not let you down, but I need to go to bed, since I've been staying out a couple of nights. I hate sleeping. 23:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) New AC ...I want to make a new AC, but before adding it, I wanted to demand you if it would be good. It would be the Aquatic Center. There, you can demand to OP to search and find a pet. There are different places, some may arrive in the futur too. The first place added would be Grassy Lake. #Do you think it's a good idea? #Can I add it? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know if you noticed this, but the LDZX Corp. is still reviving, and adding more things can get messy and tough. So I suggest waiting until it is SORT OF sort out. : As for the "Aquatic Center".... Does this work like a search party, where you can find wild pets and put them up for adoption, as well finding your lost pets when it ran away due to ignorance? : 15:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : You can found Aquatic(Waterborne, but include water-living creature) losts pets. You can send a request for a pet every one week. If you don't claim the pet, it will be put in AC 3. Place contains differents pets:A Shark will not be founded at a lake, but a fish can, for example. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 15:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: So it applies only to aquatic species? Hm, needs more opinions. ::: 15:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: The greenhouse has only plant(With VERY rare epceptions sometimes). And the Aquatic Center can found any species as long it live in water and not in the air(Like Pink Gel Walker) ::: Poisonshot ProfileTalk 15:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Hmmm, looks ideal to me, but I'll let you start that out once the pets have been confiscated. In the mean time, you can create a blog and let them sort it out. ::::: 15:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) RESPONSE Seperately. Also, question- Did you do the gif? If you didn't, that's perfectly ok. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : Kay then. Here they are: (These are marked in "L", for Luna) : About the GIF: I haven't started it yet, because fixes in the wiki. I have done the sprite thus far ( ), as for the GIF itself, I may need to hold it back; preferably until a new PC is bought. 00:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : Hah, nice. :D Also, since you asked, I just wanted these for the hell of it. Maybe LAT will use these in his story for something. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:14, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Glad you like it! I also provided name ideas for the team. Might want to check out. 00:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Kidnapped! This pet(Stovipare) family have been kidnapped! He(It's a male) looks a child pet! He remember it's mother is a Golden Bubble, as it's whole family is made of Bubble. Could you help me to find his family and the criminal? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 16:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : I'll try.... while the confis list is in work. 16:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Question Will you get back to the wiki one day? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) : Of course I will! I just have to grow up and prepare myself for the millitary and, well, LIFE. I don't what will happen, but I'll keep visiting even in hardships such as this. Just have to finish the Breeding Center/Greenhouse requests before calling it a night. 12:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Wait, how old are you? And are you going to work at the military? Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'm 17, finished 10th grade, and also received a warning before arrest to September, which it made zero sense to me. I'm sure it is a first appointment, since I don't have a clue on how it blends with school. 13:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Unrelated Stuff Do you have a non-SR style sprite/illustration of your troll avatar? Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Aw, crud. I'll make one later on. 14:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC)